


Fun gone too far

by trueflamefinnian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, sorryimsorry, thiswasforclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueflamefinnian/pseuds/trueflamefinnian
Summary: James and Gustave hook up one night while drunk and it ends in...an interesting way.This idea actually started as a joke at my lunch table and ending up becoming this so, here we are. Please leave a comment of what you think (be it good or bad, I've heard them all as I TURNED THIS IN for a creative writing class)





	Fun gone too far

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written prior to Docs face reveal!!

The man laid in the warm hospital bed within the infirmary...his infirmary. He was Gustave Kateb, known by most within the Rainbow Six unit as Doc. Gustave had held the world in his fist until one day it all changed with a single night of drunk fun with another member of Siege. James Porter, also known as Smoke stood besides the bed holding Gustave’s pale and shaking hands with a look of extreme anguish in his eyes, “Just breathe, Frenchie...Breathe. It’ll be fine if you..just take a deep breath.”

 

The blond Frenchmen let out small whimpers and groans of concern and pain all very gently mixed into one package of something so miracle like. 

Birth.

Months before that fateful moment everything had felt right. Everything was normal or...as normal as things got for the Rainbow Six team. It all changed on one fateful day during one of Rainbow’s classic terrorist hunt missions when something so bizzare caused the whole regimine to do a double take. 

Pulse, also known as Jack Estrade had a unique gadget as most operators within Rainbow did. Jack’s though was different because he was able to sense heartbeats. This was incredibly revolutionary because when a terrorist is trying to hide, with one quick motion he’d be able to know their location from something that happens naturally...the heart beating. This tool was one the team usually urged Pulse to take advantage of. 

Jack always did so without incident until that day, the day that everything changed

Gustave laid on the ground with his pistol loaded and ready to fire as he waited impatiently for the terrorists to urge themselves his way. Pulse had pulled his gadget out as usual and began to scan the area when he paused, seeming to be quite baffled by the results he was seeing on his screen. Jack looked over to Gustave with a strange look of confusion, “Gustave?...” he hissed in a hushed tone.

Doc looked over at the American and raised an eyebrow, “Yes?...What is it? Do you really think now is a great time for conversation?” with that he rolled over a bit and shot his pistol, getting a headshot as he looked back to Pulse after the terrorist had fallen over.

“You...really need to see this. This is...insane.” he was staring at TWO heartbeats from the short Frenchmen. “This...must be a glitch. Nevermind. Go back to focus” he tucked the gadget back into his pocket and returned to position.

Hours past and the mission ended. The group had come back to base completely and utterly exhausted. Doc had moved on from Pulse’s incredibly strange behavior only hours before, as he never was one to understand Americans. “Hey!” he waved in Jame’s direction, a wide smile on his pale face. 

James had completely ignored that eager sounding greeting from the Frenchmen. The Brit’s gaze was steadily on the ground, a very unmistakable look of fear on his face as Pulse followed close behind, talking his head off about something that obviously was making James more uncomfortable than Gustave had ever seen him.

The Frenchmen shrugged off being ignored as to not seem like a needy lovestruck puppy. He was a member of an elite military service, not some highschool girl fawning over the star quarterback. 

 

“You seriously can’t be serious, Jack. You really shouldn’t go throwing jokes like that around. God forbid that even be possible, why would you come to me? I could care less about that damn French fry” the burley Englishmen scoffed and crossed his arms. “That just doesn’t even make sense. Did you try redoing it? Machines glitch.”

Jack had a look of anger and shock all put together into one strange facial expression of disappointment “You’re kidding, right? I wouldn’t have told you unless I was sure and I came to you because...he trusts you. Meaning that..it has to be you. You have to tell him”

 

James felt his stomach churn at the very thought. He knew that if this crazy bullshit had somehow ended up being true, it would be his. The baby would be his. The thought of anyone finding this out made him become incredibly dizzy. “Right, of course. That makes total and perfect sense. Let me just go tell this full grown adult MAN and tell him that he’s pregnant because you think we have some stupid bond” he laughed under his breath and scowled, “Nice try. I’ll let you know now that your jokes are complete shit”. With that the Englishmen turned away from Jack and began walking up the curved set up stairs heading to the housing part of the large base. 

As James entered his room to his lay down in bed and let this drama all pass out, he was instead left with an enraged Gustave sitting on his bed with crossed arms. “Oh nice of you to show up. Plan to acknowledge me today? What a privilege”

 

Smoke inhaled sharply, “Ah. Gustave. What a pleasure it is to see you…” he sighed, his hands now massaging his temples in a slow circular motion. “We’ve been over this...time and time again. They can’t know about us. No one can ever know about us. You agreed to that when we started this. What happened in here….it stayed here. No random little hi’s or trying to scooch closer or...anything of the sort. We can’t be discovered. Rainbow doesn’t...allow relationships and you know that. Besides. I don’t want you off your game on the field.”

Gustave simply laughed, “You..really think anyone listens to that? You really think no one here is in a relationship within the base?..You think no one here has developed an attraction to someone they live with 24/7 and have to trust deeply in order to go into battle with?...Yeah right. You must be as stupid as you look. I mean really, just look at Pulse and Ela” he stood up, “What was Jack talking to you about earlier? Huh?..Do you have him on the side too?”

 

“No! God! No!! Relax. Stop acting like some..over jealous piss baby” he glared in disgust, “Jack was telling me that he thinks you’re pregnant. Is that what you wanted hear? Because that's the damn truth so. There you go Gustave. He thinks you’re fucking pregnant”

 

The Frenchmen starred in utter awe at James. He didn’t know how to respond to something so out of the blue. “Is...that some sort of sick joke?! You can't seriously think I’m going to believe some half assed line like that? I’m a MAN, James. You know it and so do I. So whatever you’ve been spreading around, you should probably grow up and stop that. Maybe go back to a basic biology class” as he was now walking out of the room, James reached out and grabbed his arm roughly. 

“WAIT DON’T GO”, James yelled

 

The Frenchmen looked back at James, a frown quite visible on his face. “Why shouldn’t I? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t walk out this door right now. You sit a-...”

“WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS. TELL ME. SERIOUSLY TELL ME, GUSTAVE. WHY WOULD I EVER MAKE SHIT LIKE THIS UP.” James had continued to yell, his heart racing as he thought about any way to convince him whatsoever. “If….If you really think its a joke….Allow Jack to give you an ultrasound. Or...Pee on one of those weird stick things. Just...you have to believe me..”

Gustave’s look had turned into one of solid disappointment as he gave an annoyed sigh, “Fine. I’ll play along with this for now. Find me a pee-stick and lets go, loser”

About half an hour later, Gustave and James were both anxiously standing outside of the bathroom. James had the idea of leaving the cup alone in the bathroom until it was ready to lower the anxiety but...here there both were. Shaking like crazy. 

The timer on James’ phone went off and Gustave quickly walked into the bathroom and grabbed the small cup off of the counter. The pregnancy test read in a bold letter, “P”, which stood for positive. 

The Frenchmen gasped and broke down into tears. Smoke ran over, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight comforting hug. “Its okay...Really. We can get through this together”

Months had passed by and together they’d gotten through all but one bit, the actual birth.  
“IM ENGINEER NOT A MIDWIFE” Jager, the frantic German engineer screamed in horror. Only hours earlier Doc, Siege’s only medic, had gone into labor which left whoever was awake to deal with the literal BIRTH of a child.

Hours on edge passed and Gustave had finally finished pushing out a baby after hours upon hours of labor and suffering.The room was filled with a joyous glory like feeling as around the hospital bed stood Pulse and a very scared looking Smoke. 

“Is...Is it finally over?” Gustave had cried out,his body beginning to relax itself. 

“Yep. I’m proud to say you’ve made it, Frenchie. One healthy baby boy. Any idea what you want to name him?..”

“I don’t care one bit. James. It's your pick..well...unless its something dumb. I’ll change it then..” he laughed slightly as Jack handed him the baby which Gustave instinctively cradled into his arms.

“We’re going to name him Joshua Alexander Porter...” Smoke said with confidence 

“Of course...I love it.” Gustave purred out. 

And with that all was calm in the room full of the World’s most elite team...Rainbow Six.


End file.
